


cotton candy kisses

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, State Fair, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: The pack is going to the state fair - Scott and Derek realize everyone else is coupled up and they're the odd ones out.





	cotton candy kisses

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎  
**

“So, ahhhhh, Scott, Scotty boy, Scott my best friend and shining light in all that is dark, Sc–”

“What, Stiles?” Scott interrupts. He knows if he doesn’t stop him soon, Stiles will keep going until they have to get to class. He bumps Stiles’ arm with his to assure him that he’s not annoyed. Stiles needs that sometimes.

“Listen, man, you know you’re the love of my life, but I have something to talk to you about–” Stiles starts, with his hand rubbing his neck anxiously. He pauses and takes a deep, dramatic breath. “Ihaveadatetothestatefair.”

Scott blinks. Repeats the weird sound Stiles just made in his head. And then. “ _YOU HAVE A DATE TO THE STATE FAIR?_ Stiles! C’mon!”

“I’m sorry!” Stiles says, throwing his hands in the air. “I’m sorry. He just asked and I couldn’t say _no._ You know how crazy I am about–”

“Jackson? _Dude, Jackson asked you out?”_ Scott exclaims. Stiles hushes him and yanks him to stand beside a tree off the path.

“Yeah, okay? But he wants it to be a chill secret. Sort of. Mostly, he’s not ready to come out just yet so we’re going as friends.”

Scott nods. “Okay. Okay, that’s cool, Stiles. You know I’m happy for you!”

“I know. It just means that _we_ won’t be going together.”

“That’s okay! I don’t mind going alone. Besides, everyone else will be there. I’ll just find a group to hang out with. It’s cool. This is your chance to hang out with Jackson. C’mon, we’re gonna be late for class.”

Scott drags Stiles with him into the school. He would never admit it aloud, but he’s already dreading the state fair. He’d promised Kira that he would stop by to see her art - she entered it in a contest and she’s really nervous about whether it’ll win or not. _And_ he said he’d visit Lydia’s kissing booth. Not to mention that Allison had entered her horse into a competition.

He has to go. He has no other choice.

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**

Scott felt a little weird buying one entrance fee with no intentions of meeting up with anyone, but the girl stamping his hand wouldn’t know that. He wanders around the fair for a bit, and it’s not until he enters the art building that he runs into anyone he’s friends with.

Not that he’s really friends with Derek. But Derek knows Stiles, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. And Scott knows them too. So they’re kind of friends. Sort of. They’ve had a few conversations before. Nothing crazy, nothing earth shattering, but they’ve been nice. Scott isn’t sure if he’s going to wave or not, but the decision is made for him when Derek waves him over.

“Hey dude,” Scott greets. He’s not sure if they should shake hands, high-five, or hug. Derek lifts his hand for a fist-pump.

“Hey. So glad I ran into you here.”

“Oh yeah?” Scott asks, falling instep beside him as they make their way down the aisle of artwork. Scott casually looks for Kira’s name on any of the pieces.

“Yeah. I came with Erica and Boyd, but they went off to make-out on the Ferris wheel. Isaac went to help Allison with her horse show. Cora’s hanging out with Lydia at the kissing booth to make sure she doesn’t use tongue. So I’m kind of on my own here,” Derek tells him.

“Yeah. Jackson and Stiles are on their first date - don’t mention that to anyone though,” Scott fills in. “I’m also alone.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek asks. “What about Kira? You guys are kind of inseparable.”

“Kira’s actually crushing on Tracy…who I see is gushing over what’s probably Kira’s artwork,” Scott says when he spots Tracy. He motions towards her and Derek turns to start walking over. Scott takes a couple extra steps to catch up to him. “Derek–”

“Let’s say hi, make our appearance, and go grab cotton candy or something.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Kira and Tracy are happy to see them. They exchange hugs, and when Kira’s hugging Derek, she wiggles her eyebrows at Scott. He shakes his head, denying what she’s not saying: Scott and Derek are finally happening.Her shoulders sink a little in disappointment, and Scott feels a little dazed. He doesn’t follow the conversation, but takes a moment to look at Derek.

No, they weren’t close by any means. No, they haven’t had any long conversations. And no, they don’t hang out one on one _ever._ But still, Scott had developed a crush on Derek. There’s something about the guy who’s the school’s most popular jock _and_ nerd. The guy didn’t fit into one category. He would shoot hoops all day long, and then spend the evening reading some dusty old history book. Scott had thought he’d kept his crush quiet.

Kira knows him better than that though.

“So what are you two up to today?” Kira asks, smiling brightly.

“We’re going to get some cotton candy, maybe do a few rides. Visit Lydia and Allison,” Derek answers.

Scott smiles. “You a ride kind of guy?”

“I love them,” Derek tells him. “You?”

“He’s a little scared of them,” Kira answers immediately. “You might have to hold his hand to keep him calm.”

“I don’t mind,” Derek says. Casually. As if that wasn’t a big deal. As if he might _actually_ hold Scott’s hand. Scott’s lips part.

“That sounds great!” Tracy chimes in. “But um, Kira, I was hoping to talk to you before the contest winners are announced…?”

“Sure. I’ll see you guys later?”

“See you,” Scott says, leaning forward to hug Kira. He smiles at Tracy, waves, and turns to fall in step with Derek once more. It’s not until they get outside when Scott says, “Huh. We didn’t see which art piece was Kira’s.”

Derek looks at him and laughs. “Okay, so we might be really bad friends.”

“Maybe just a bit,” Scott says, grinning. “I’m sure she’ll win anyway.”

“Hope so,” Derek answers. “So.”

They’re hovering just off the path now.

“So.”

“Scott, I–I have a confession.”

He tilts his head.

“I wasn’t going to come tonight, until I heard you were coming alone. Everyone was busy or coupled up and I…” Derek lets his voice trail off.

“Dude, that’s cool.”

“And I was hoping I could use the opportunity to ask you on a date,” Derek finishes.

Scott beams. “This night got a whole lot better. Wanna go hold hands on the Ferris wheel?”

“Cotton candy first. I’m very serious about my fair cotton candy cravings,” Derek tells him. But then Scott feels their fingers reach out to intertwine with each other as if they were meant to do it all along, and a bright smile breaks out on his face. This time when they fall instep together, Scott leans into his crush.

They don’t get much talking done on the Ferris wheel. Surprise, surprise.

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**


End file.
